


I Loved You

by heychan (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anger, Coffee, Dowoon and Wonpil are dating, Heartbreak, M/M, Young K has a crush on Jae, a lot of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heychan
Summary: Sometimes, your heart can lead you to think the wrong things. It blinds you from the truth and takes you in the wrong direction. Jae has loved Wonpil for as long as he could remember, and he was under the impression that Wonpil shared those feelings he had. But, oh, was he wrong.





	I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first Day6 fic I've written in a while. I hope you'll enjoy.

Jae and Wonpil’s friendship always consisted of friendly banter, you could call it. Teasing each other, it’s all fun and games. But, when the pair are upset or angry at each other, it’s unbearable for not only them, but the people surrounding them. The atmosphere is constantly tense when even only one of them is in the room.  
Jae is hurt, but he expresses it through anger. Slamming cupboard doors, kicking anything in his way out of sight, and he refuses to talk to anyone. He’s cold and bitter, snappy and short, trying to interact with him is a nightmare.  
Wonpil, however, spends his time walking around with his head down, puppy dog eyes all glassy and sad, a hot cocoa or coffee in his hands at all times. His responses are barely murmurs. Eye contact is a rarity.   
The two paired together, it’s plain awkward for Sungjin, Younghyun or Dowoon to be around them.

Practice runs normally. They sing and play as usual, except from some snarky comments from Jae added into the intervals between songs. Wonpil would just look at him sadly, even if Jae was the one in the wrong.  
This past week, the feelings seemed to have amplified. Jae is as bitter as ever, not even trying to make conversation with anyone. Wonpil wanders around cluelessly, hovering around Jae as if he were to be waiting for an answer. Jae spends most of his time locked up, alone, and when he eventually leaves wherever he locked himself up in, he refuses eye contact and makes swift, sharp movements to make sure he won’t have to interact with anyone.   
This afternoon the band were going to be recording “I Loved You”, but Jae had been lacking in all of their practices recently. They couldn’t quite put their fingers on what the problem was, it just seemed… not right. Jae insists on getting a taxi alone whilst the rest of them hop into the managers car.

FROM: Brian   
TO: Jae   
[11:49am]   
MESSAGE:   
Jae, obviously something is up with Wonpil, and not that it’s any of my business, I just need you to know that I’m here for you, bro. I love you a lot, man, and it hurts to see you both like this. It seems worse than usual and I want nothing more than to be there for you.

FROM: Brian   
TO: Jae   
[11:50am]   
MESSAGE:   
We’ll talk later, yeah? Maybe grab a coffee after the recording (I’ll make up an excuse, as always)

Jae manages a small smile, the fact that Younghyun took the time to write this out for him means a lot. He spends a couple of moments fiddling with his thumbs, considering the best way to reply.

FROM: Jae  
TO: Brian  
[11:53am]  
MESSAGE:  
ok, thanks. it means a lot.  
  
Maybe the reply seemed a little short, sarcastic or rude, but he thinks Younghyun knows him enough to understand he doesn’t mean to be like that. He sits back, closing his eyes, letting the music singing through his earphones take him away.

 

At the studio, Sungjin continuously hints at his dissatisfaction with Jae’s performance. Wonpil still stares from across the room at Jae sadly. He doesn’t know what he did. Jae won’t talk to him and he hasn’t a clue why. It’s just back to sad, puppy dog eyes. Everyone keeps asking him things like “Why are you guys fighting?” and “Who’s fault is it?”, “Why can’t you just suck it up?” and “Why don’t you try talking to him?”. Every time, Wonpil has to just bite his lip and draw back the tears because he doesn’t have the answer, he doesn’t know either. He doesn’t know why Jae doesn’t even look his way anymore. He doesn’t know where the laughter and fun went. He doesn’t know why.  
“We’re all getting a bit worked up, I think,” Sungjin speaks up after another attempt at recording, “let’s take a break and come back.” He looks towards Younghyun with his eyebrows raised, and Younghyun nods his head in understanding.  
“I’m going to go grab some water from the store, if that’s cool?” Younghyun asks Sungjin, picking up his backpack.   
Sungjin hums in reply, “Go, go, I’ll call if we need anything.”   
“I’ll take Jae, too,” Younghyun sends a knowing look to Jae, but he doesn’t even look up.   
Sungjin sighs and stands up from his seat, walking towards the bathroom.

It’s a cold day. Smoke-coloured clouds fill the sky, little drops of icy rain dropping down on the pair every so often. The wind sends chills down their spine. On top of the sorrowful aura that Jae projects, the weather also takes a toll on Younghyun’s feelings. He notices that his own mood starts to plummet too, so he decides to finally speak up.   
“The coffee shop is a few more minutes walk, I hope you don't mind.” He tries, sharply exhaling the frosty air.   
No reply.   
“Sungjin knows we’ll be gone for a little bit, so don’t worry about it.”   
Jae continues to look down at his feet, his legs wobbling in the strong winds, “Why are you doing this?”   
“What?”   
“This…?” He gestures around him with his head, still locking his eyes with the ground.   
Younghyun isn’t sure what the best answer to his question is. Yes, obviously he wants and needs Jae to be on top form when they’re recording, but that’s not the only reason he wants to help. He really cares about Jae, and hates to see him be so upset.    
“Because, I want to be just a little help, at least. You’re my best friend and it sucks to see you this way.”

Meanwhile, back at the studio, Sungjin is sitting alone with a steaming coffee between his hands. The stress pulsates through his head in pangs of pain. What on earth was going on with those two? Jeez, he thought, they’re being so unprofessional.    
Dowoon and Wonpil had gone off somewhere in the building, and he was considering getting up to look for them. He’s not sure how long it’s been but it irritates him knowing he can’t stop them from causing trouble when he’s not around. The two youngest were known for getting up to no good when no one was around to supervise them. Pathetic. Sungjin laughs to himself. Gosh, he really does love those two children, no matter how much trouble they could cause. He squeezes his eyes shut and places down the coffee, hoping it’s going to be at least drinkable when he comes back.

He first makes his way to the bathroom in hopes that at least one of them would be in there, so he could track the other down in ease. But, as soon as he opens the door he sees the pair liplocked, Wonpil pinned against the wall whilst grasping Dowoon’s collar. The two notice the sound of the door being opened and quickly rip themselves apart. They both look noticeably disheveled and hot, their faces red and hair messy. They don’t say a word, only staring at their leader in embarrassment.   
“Ugh, you two…” Sungjin sighs, holding the door open behind him, “Just, just… C’mon.”    
They drag their feet looking like kids going to the principal’s office as they follow Sungjin back to the recording room, not saying a word.

They look at Sungjin expectantly, waiting for him to nag at them as usual. Sungjin notices this and lets his shoulder droop in exasperation.   
“What? I don’t care what you kids do as long as it doesn’t affect the group.” Sungjin leans back against the wall, picking up the coffee he had placed down earlier. Still hot, thank God.   
Wonpil gives a soft smile to Dowoon, and it’s the most positive emotion he’s seen in Wonpil for days.   
“Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin takes a sip of his coffee before calling Wonpil over, “Are you feeling better now?”   
And with that, Wonpil is reminded of the sadness he’s been feeling for what seems like forever. His expression immediately drops. He doesn’t say a word.   
“Alright then, I’m listening. So, you better start talking.”

~~

The cafe is just a little bit chilly. Jae doesn’t think they’ve got the radiators on, but it’s certainly warmer than outside so he’s not out to complain. The window is blurred with frost, only the colours and silhouettes of the citizens walking through the streets. Jae inhales sharply, tucking his icey fingers under his sleeves.   
“A hot cocoa for me,  _ and _ an americano for you.” Younghyun places the drinks in front of them both, sitting down opposite Jae in a small booth in the cafe.   
Jae murmurs a quiet, “Thanks,” and holds the warm cup in between his cold, red hands.   
“Jeez, didn’t you bring gloves?” Younghyun sighs, noticing the painful colour of his friend’s hands. Jae shrugs without looking up from his cup.   
“Dummy, I swear.” He pulls his own gloves out of his pockets and gently throws them towards Jae, “You’re wearing those.”   
Jae pulls his gaze up from his drink, “Wh-what? No, they’re yours. Don’t be foolish.” He pushes them away stiffly.   
Younghyun leaves them there, knowing he’ll get Jae to wear them by the time they leave. He takes a big gulp of his cocoa before leaning forward towards Jae.

  
Jae looks up at him, knowing he awaits his explanation, and takes a deep breath, “You wanna know about Wonpil and I, right?”   
Younghyun wasn’t going to be so straightforward about it, and honestly he isn’t to bothered about knowing the problem, but more so solving it. But, he doesn’t miss this opportunity to get Jae to start talking.    
“If you want to talk about it, I’m happy to listen to Jae,” He reaches for Jae’s hand, but he flinches, “But, I won’t force you.”   
“I really thought we had something, Brian.”   
Younghyun freezes for a second. Not only did the use of “Brian” make him cringe, Jae’s choice of words were really… inappropriate, Younghyun would say. He shakes off the shock and listens in to Jae’s explanation.   
“Wonpil seemed… into it, he seemed interested,” Jae looks out of the window, “I… I don’t know how to word it. But, I really, really, did think Wonpil and I were…” He sighs, “And then I see him with Dowoon making out in the bathroom, for God’s sake. I wonder if Dowoon even knows.”   
“S-so, you thought that you and Wonpil were getting somewhere, relationship-wise, but you see him with Dowoon, and you’re upset because you feel you’ve been led on?” Younghyun simplifies, asking if he got the gist of the situation.   
Jae nods, and Younghyun sends him a sad smile.   
“You really liked Wonpil, huh?”   
“Still do, to be quite honest. Like, a lot.” Jae sits back and lets out a deep sigh.   
Younghyun nods. He gets it. He knows what it’s like to see your crush fall in-love with someone that’s not you He reaches for Jae’s hand again, and this time, Jae takes it. Younghyun bites his lip. It sucks to know his best friend is feeling the feeling he knows all too well.   
“I get it, Jae. It sucks. It, really, fucking sucks.” Younghyun squeezes his hand, “Something similar happened to me, too. It’s okay to feel upset or angry, b-but does Wonpil know?”   
“Know what?”   
“That… That you had a thing for him.”   
Jae pauses, “Well… I had assumed he did, with the way he was acting around me and all. I thought the feeling was mutual.” A little embarrassed, Jae pulls his hand away and crosses his arms.   
“Does he know that’s why you’re upset?”   
“He should,” Jae mutters bitterly, “But, you said you had been through the same thing, do you wanna talk about it?”   
Younghyun shakes his head. No, now would be the wrong time to tell him. They’re here for Jae, anyway.

 

Younghyun won’t lie, the whole storyline is quite complex and he doesn’t _really_ understand everything. But, he nods his head and goes along with it.  
Like he said, the situation feels so similar, it’s ironic. Younghyun had had a crush on Jae for as long as he could remember. He remembered lighting up even at the thought of him; his stomach would get knotted so quickly. It had hurt him a lot to see him and Wonpil so… love-y, everything he wanted to be Jae, and now seeing Jae hurt over this fills him with anger and upset, but it’s not about him, it’s about Jae.  
“I really loved him so much, Brian…” Jae mumbles, finishing of his story, “I really did…”  
Younghyun nods, “I know.” In a bitter way, Younghyun feels the irony of the situation. The song they’re recording today, I loved you, he had written with Jae in mind, and now Jae’s feeling that same broken feeling he did when writing this song.  
“Let’s get going.” He stands up, brushing down the front of his coat, “and you’re going to wear my gloves.”

 

~~

 

After hearing the whole story between Wonpil and Jae, Dowoon watches his boyfriend and Sungjin bicker from the other side of the room. He didn’t know, about any of this.   
Him and Wonpil had been together for a long time, but they were never really open about it. He knew Wonpil was the affectionate type in his friendships, but surely, if he knew Jae had feelings for him, he would disclose that he was in a relationship. If anything, he felt more sorry for Jae. 

“Sungjin, I’m telling you. I don’t even know if that’s the problem. I’m taking a guess, because it’s the only thing I can think. He won’t talk to me.” Wonpil raises his voice, getting more annoyed at his leader as time goes by.   
“Then why aren’t you doing the talking?”   
“What am I even supposed to say when I don’t know what’s wrong? Oh, Jae, I’m so sorry you fell for me even though I have a boyfriend.” Wonpil exclaims, his voice laced with sarcasm.    
The door clicks. They turn their heads to see Younghyun and Jae standing at the door, Jae looking shellshocked. Younghyun lets his jaw drop, and Jae clenches his jaw, keeping his thin lips pursed. Without a word, he turns back around and leaves. They all watch him walk out the door in silence.   
“Oh, for God’s sake,” Sungjin sighs, “And Wonpil, for the record, I don’t think he knew you had a boyfriend until he caught you making out in a bathroom the same way I did.” He says before running after Jae.   
Wonpil looks towards Dowoon but Dowoon rejects his glance and turns to look out of the window. Younghyun sighs and takes off his coat, walking through the entrance to meet Wonpil and Dowoon. Wonpil looks towards Younghyun hopelessly, and Younghyun feels a fire burn up in his stomach, his throat becomes tight and hot. He gulps hard and walks to the back of the room and sits on the couch, summoning the two other boys.

  
Outside, Sungjin can feel the cold air prickle at the surface of his skin. He wasn’t wearing any shoes or a coat.    
“Jae?” Sungjin calls, walking further out into the road, “Jae? Where are you?”   
Because of his size, Jae is someone who is hard to miss, but he seemed to be completely out of sight. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Jae’s number, pacing around the street manically. He’s lucky there aren’t too many people around to see him like that.   
Jae didn’t pick up his call, but he could hear the faint sound of Jae’s ringtone not too far away, so he rings once more. But, this time, Jae picks up.   
“What?”   
“Where are you?” Sungjin listens carefully to the area around him, trying to figure out which direction Jae is in.   
“Why?”   
“We need to finish recording.”   
Jae lets out a soft sigh in defeat, “I know.” He walks out from around the corner of the building, his eyes looking everywhere but at Sungjin.   
Sungjin hangs up the call and walks towards him with quick but long strides. Jae notices that Sungjin isn’t wearing anything fit for the outdoors, and his face flushes in embarrassment.    
“Wonpil told me… what he thinks is the problem.” Sungjin says, not looking at him.   
Jae clears his throat, “I think I know what he said judging by what I heard.”   
Sungjin bites at his lip, breathing in the cold air, “I’m sorry about that. I don’t think he meant it like that.”   
Jae nods in understanding. He knows.    
Sungjin pats Jae on the shoulder to enter the building first. The hot air hits them hard as they close the door, walking through the entrance to the recording room.   
Everyone looks up at Sungjin and Jae expectantly before Sungjin lets out a sigh.    
“Let’s go home. I think we all need a good chat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you want to read a second chapter. I'd love to hear any feedback you have in the comments.


End file.
